Sonic & Zelda
by Jason17125
Summary: When two eponymous heroes and their friends join together to make an alliance to stop the rage and desired revenge of evils, great adventures would arrive which would determine whether everyone is safe or not. With risking their lives to make sure everyone is safe and trying to win every possible battle there is that could heavily change something, would the evils be stopped?
1. Awakening

Sonic & Zelda

Published by, Jason17125/Junie17125

[Note: It is recommended not to take this story seriously. Also, do not question my knowledge of these franchises. I am a big, big fan of both franchises. Thank you.]

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and also known as the Blue Blur, roamed around Green Hill Zone and with the help of Tails, was trying to find the location of Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

"Hello... Sonic!" Dr. Eggman (Ivo Robotnik) said while chuckling at the hedgehog. "How are you doing today?"

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "What are you doing this time?!"

Eggman didn't answer. He got onto his machine, and ordered the machine to charge at Sonic. Sonic dodged the machine. Unaware, Eggman had trapped Sonic and pinned him against a tree. "Hold still!" he said.

"What are you going to do, Eggman?"

"Something that I should've done many, many years ago, Sonic..."

"What do you m-"

Eggman ordered his machine to blast Sonic the Hedgehog with lasers. Though he wasn't damaged in any sort of way – the laser had released a portal. The portal had a black outline and was gray in the inside.

 _R-R-R-ROAR!_

The sound of the portal had erupted. Sonic stared at it and was confused as to what it was and what was about to happen at this very moment and time. He knew that Eggman was up to no good and that he's been messing around with his machine – whose power is apparently capable to construct a black hole.

"See ya later, Sonic!"

Eggman's machine grabbed Sonic the Hedgehog and forced him inside the large portal. Eggman laughed as he watched Sonic get sent away and yell in helplessness. He soon thought of how he could build Eggman World in this world – but, he also knew there were others who would stop him, and he knew he would be outmatched by them – Sonic's friends and people like Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Princess Zelda of Hyrule had sent Link, the one with the Triforce of Courge, to defeat the possessor of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf. Ganondorf was an evil individual, and with Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom and powers, she'd known what to do with him after Link captures him.

"Zelda has great powers and is capable of defeating almost anyone," Midna, Link's companion told Link. "She's such a wise person, and she sure knows how to take care of herself."

Link nodded.

"Hey, look!" Midna pointing at a strange, suspicious castle. "Where did that come from? I'm sure that Ganon must be behind this!"

Link and Midna went inside the castle and were investigating it – where did this castle come from? How was it built so fast? Who created this castle? After walking around for a couple of steps, the two companions glimpsed at a large man sitting on a machine.

"Hey, who is that? And, what is that he is sitting on?" Midna asked.

"I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik – but you can call me Dr. Eggman," the large man answered.

* * *

A large portal appeared on the side of Princess Zelda. She was gazing at it a second after it had appeared - literally out of nowhere. She soon saw a blue hedgehog come out of the portal. She acted quickly - she waited for the blue hedgehog to try to attack her so she can defend herself with her powers. "Who are you?" the princess had asked.

"I am Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," the blue hedgehog had answered.

"It's you," Princess Zelda recalled, "you were one of the people to defeat Tabuu. We all defeated Tabuu."

"Yeah, hey Zelda," Sonic said also recalling the past. "It's nice to see a fellow friend here."

"Yes, hello good friend," Zelda said while smiling.

"Now that we got that out of the way - I need your help. I need to return to my universe, can you please help me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, friend Sonic the Hedgehog. I will surely help you."

As the two discussed as to how Sonic would return to his universe, large sounds like thunder roared across the room. The two rushed to exit the castle, and made it out. The Hyrule Castle was unaffected by whatever was going on. The surface of the ground seemed to shake vigorously and a tall man holding the Triforce of Power walked up to the two. He chuckled at looking at Sonic the Hedgehog and yelled, "I find it humorous that my arrogant friend would say that you're difficult to defeat."

"Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled. "Do not underestimate his powers and abilities, as he has powers of Chaos Emeralds!"

All three took formation and were unaware as to who would attack first. Would it be Sonic and Zelda or Ganondorf that'd strike?

Zelda soon trapped Sonic only during the battle and said, "This is not your fight. This is our fight."

"Princess Zelda," Ganondorf said while laughing, "shall we settle this once and for all?"

* * *

Midna distracted Eggman while Link rushed in to swoop an attack on his machine. Eggman evaded from Link and blasted lasers at Link and Midna - but they avoided it. Soon, Midna went to attack the machine and it took heavy damage. Almost destroyed, Eggman tried to evade from the two and run away. Link and Midna chased Eggman and made sure to destroy his machine.

"Fools! You cannot destroy the Egg Mech!" Eggman yelled.

Midna soon realized Eggman was trying to stall so that his machine could regenerate. He knew that with heavy damage being put on it, it'd take a long time for it to recover from its damage. Midna, with anger, refused to let his machine get regenerated and she told Link to attack heavily. Link did so and the Egg Mech exploded. Eggman sat on his bottom and wiped his head. "That sure wasn't my best fall."

"Uh-oh," Eggman said while staring at the two angry companions. He sat on his evading vehicle which was the head of the Egg Mech and tried running away.

* * *

The two's swords clashed with each other in struggle to overpower the other. Zelda tried to do a heavy kick to damage Ganon, but he dodged it. He soon tried using Warlock Punch but she dodged and quickly used Din's Fire to attack him. Ganondorf evaded from the Fire and tried charging at Zelda. She avoided it and tried using an air attack. It hit Ganon heavily and he struggled to get back up.

"Zelda! You cannot defeat me!" Ganon said.

Ganon soon got back up to fight Zelda again.

* * *

Link and Midna chased Eggman and all three soon arrived at the battlefield where Zelda was fighting against Ganondorf. Zelda soon released Sonic, apologized to him whereas he had forgiven her. Sonic & Zelda were going up against Eggman, who was prepared by bringing in a replacement of his Egg Mech, Egg Mech2. Link and Midna were fighting against Ganondorf, who was ready to fight against them.

Though Ganondorf was easily beaten along with Eggman, he'd escaped from the four while Eggman was surrounded by the four. Sonic ordered for Eggman to release the portal again.

"I'm going to release the portal because I want to return to my home - not because you told me to," Eggman said.

Eggman opened the portal and he returned back to his universe.

"Goodbye, fellow friend," Zelda saying goodbye.

Link nodded and smiled at Sonic as if to say he's a good friend.

"Bye, Sonic," Midna saying goodbye.

"Bye, all!" Sonic said in return.

He soon returned to his universe and continued his normal life. Zelda and the others also continued their normal lives.

* * *

Epilogue

"That accursed little hedgehog foiled my plans once again!" Eggman said while banging his left hand on a table in his lair while sitting down. He soon took a minute to think, and saw himself visually stepping on Sonic with a large machine. He soon imagined reuniting with an old ally to take down his enemies, and to rebuild the planet in his own version. "I got it!" he exclaimed while feeling his mustache. "The perfect plan!"


	2. Heroes

As the Cloning Machine's cloning days had ended and the goal to eliminate all evil clones is still lasting, it would probably be a nice time for the characters to execute a tournament - not for glory, but for fun. As new challengers approach and the light of the day is still remaining, the unseen and forbidden evil clones plan their strategy in overtaking the originals and assemble themselves as the lasting fighters of their universe. With all of these events occurring, it was unexpected that a needed calling between two characters and their allies would have to occur again.

* * *

Rushing through Green Hill seemed pretty boring to him, but it was all worth it to find Sonic the Hedgehog. Miles "Tails" Prower used his two tails to propel himself into the air like a helicopter - he felt the fast-but-calm breeze of Green Hill and continued searching for his friend. Yes, his friend that saved so many people bunches of times. Yes, his friend that had made so many allies and friends over the years. Yes, his friend that had already shown up on the first sentence of this paragraph. That's right, it was Sonic the Hedgehog he was looking for - obviously.

Soon, a sudden chilly wind had seemed like it went through Tails. He tried to warm himself while he gazed at two figures in the distance. Unexpectedly, another figure had popped up as well. The mechanical genius had looked through his binoculars glimpsing at who they may be. What he found were two hedgehogs and a fat man sitting on a machine with that large silly-looking mustache and large red jacket. "Sonic, Shadow and Eggman!" Tails loudly whispered to himself.

Tails ran toward the three and saw the two hedgehogs fighting with the fat man. "Sonic!" he yelled out, going to the side where the Ultimate Life Form and the Blue Blur were. "Tails!" Sonic said in reply. Eggman soon realized the three threats he was facing, and solely glimpsed at Shadow the Hedgehog. Soon he released his robotic minions and sprinted off with his machine accidentally bumping into a portal-looking thing by a cliff.

"Move away, you two!" Shadow silently said. The two had easily moved behind as far away as possible from Shadow the Hedgehog. They knew what he was going to do, so they knew very well to not be caught in what he would do.  
Shadow charged the Chaos energy in his body and turned slightly red while doing so. He had anger in his eyes and stared viciously at the machines. A short while after, he yelled, "Chaos... Blast!" A great explosion of Chaos energy had damaged every machine within its radius and broke them into small parts. Shadow soon returned to his normal state after performing the Chaos Blast and stared at the broken parts. "Pathetic," he said in boredom. "Eggman thinks that these idiotic little toys can mess with the Ultimate Life Form."

Soon the three had gazed upon the portal-looking thing.

* * *

Midna has been a guidance to Link for quite a while, and she definitely loved it. Going through dungeon after dungeon, and fighting alongside with her companion, she began to think about the princess. "Hey, Link!" Midna called out to her companion. "Would you like to meet the princess again?" Link nodded in response to her question and gave a small smile - soon enough, they began traveling back to the Hyrule Castle.

Soon what seemed like twilight beamed across the surface of Hyrule Field and shimmered across the sky. It was golden twilight deriving from Hyrule Castle. The two rushed across the field and entered Hyrule Castle wondering what was going on. As they approached into the room where the seeming-twilight was coming from, they saw robed Princess Zelda facing the portal.

"Hello, Link. Hello Midna," Zelda greeted without even looking at them. This made Link slightly wonder how Zelda knew how he and Midna were there. They didn't even make a sound or anything like so. "This, right here, is the barrier of a portal. Once I close the barrier, or someone else closes it, we can enter into the portal to go to our desired destination. The portal takes us to anywhere - any universe, any world, literally anywhere. We can connect, and we can separate. The portal is a pathway to where you want to go and there is more than one portal. You can simply walk all the way you wish to go, but this portal takes you there easily."

"Zelda, what are you implying?" Midna asked. "Do you wish to go somewhere?"

"Once this portal opens, the portal on the other side - the portal where the place you go is, shall open as well once you are wishing to go back. Along with that, you could wish to go to another destination - but the final point, the most distant place from where literally anyone is, is known as 'Final Destination.' This destination is the farthest place you can possibly go. I apologize if this is not making any sense - and yes, Midna, I do wish to go somewhere. Another tournament can be a good thing to spend some time. Anyone can join, too - if they're not busy, whatsoever."

"Is there anything else about the portal?" Midna asked.

"Yes, you see, the portal doesn't always have to teleport you. It doesn't have to be a portal at all. You can think of it as a bridge between worlds and universe. An invisible bridge where you can vision whatever color you would like to see all around you. The bridge will be as long as however long it is needed to be."

"Interesting," Midna said while Link nodded. "But where exactly do you wish to go?"

* * *

How many times had Sonic defeated him? Over, and over, and over - Eggman could feel the frustration of wanting to eliminate that hedgehog for so long. He had tried to assemble many allies, so many enemies, but they've all been beaten by him. Some of those allies had their own main enemy too. But the thing is, Eggman wanted to figure out what could possibly defeat Sonic permanently. Sure, he's sided with him a couple of times for the greater good, but there is nothing else that's stopping him today.

In that moment, Eggman could imagine Eggman Land right there in front of his eyes. He was in awe of what it could become and what it had become in his head, and he wanted it to be real. Soon, he had thought of something. An old-but-new ally could help him achieve his dream - sure, he's a little scary and he desires of whatever it is he wants, but it would probably be worth it. "There couldn't possibly be a better alliance," Eggman had said.

Dr. Robotnik had soon unleashed his machines - including his strongest ones like Metal Sonic - to cause destruction upon anything that's around them. He soon walked away from his lair and went back to Green Hill.

* * *

"This is the portal that allows us to get to the tournaments," Shadow the Hedgehog calmly stated while looking at Sonic the Hedgehog. "It can also takes us to any destination we wish to be in."

"Thanks Shadow," Sonic sarcastically said while rolling his eyes. "It can also be a bridge too, by the way."

A couple of hours later, Tails had finished constructing and structuring a base around the portal. He had built one before, but it was destroyed by Eggman a while ago. Soon he upgraded it so it wouldn't be easily destroyed. The seeming-twilight of the barrier soon beamed the base and soon the surface of Green Hill. Soon, the twilight shimmered across the sky. "I suppose it does that at random times," Tails said while staring at the twilight of the barrier.

The three soon left the place - they hadn't noticed Eggman hiding from them in a bush. Eggman slightly chuckled and soon closed the barrier of the portal. He then went inside. He desired to go to an old ally's place, and he did. He desired to meet his old ally back in Hyrule, Ganondorf.

* * *

Ganondorf stared viciously at Hyrule Castle while grinning his creepy and casual grin. He put his left hand onto the Warlock Blade and knew he desires of revenge and to cause the destruction of Link forever. He soon walked away and approached toward his castle, organizing a plan in thoughts to cease his still-living enemies. _THWACK!_ A large noise from behind Ganondorf had roared. A large white portal had appeared. Ganondorf looked back, still having that grin on his face. He soon saw what appeared to be a fat man with a machine to ride on that didn't seem to like the fall he just had to get there.

"An old friend," Ganondorf grinned observing Eggman. He clenched his right fist and positioned it underneath his chin continuously grinning. "You've failed me before - I'm surprised that you've come back to show your worthless face again to me. What brings you here?"

"H-h-hi!" Eggman began to speak. "I want to help you defeat your enemies and help you become whatever you'd like to be in here. In exchange, you can help me back in my world - what you'll do is create enough destruction to where I can rebuild it and put it in my version. It's a win-win for both of us!"

"Perhaps so," Ganondorf still observing Eggman and grinning at him. "How do I know, however, you won't fail me again?"

"I won't," Eggman said. "I assure you that."

"We'll see," Ganondorf replied. "We'll see."

* * *

Link and Midna soon scouted around Hyrule Castle searching for any nearby enemies - many of them were Shadow Beasts, but there were other enemies, as well. They kept searching for more, until they found a familiar man walking around Hyrule Field. He had a silly mustache, red jacket, and black pants. He was pretty fat, if it was appropriate for them to say. "Could it be?" Midna wondered. "We must go to the princess! She'll know what to do!"

They rushed off to go to Hyrule Castle to meet the princess. The room the princess was in was the same room they were in before. They saw her robed - she was facing the portal. "Princess Zelda!" Midna said. "A friend of ours' enemy is here in Hyrule. Sonic the Hedgehog's enemy!" Link nodded to what Midna said.

"I see," the princess said. "Keep an eye on him, and anyone else that is with him. I will be back soon."  
"Okay!" Midna responded.

Princess Zelda soon closed the barrier and rushed off into the portal. White color was all around Zelda as she sprinted across a bridge with a white surface. She soon entered into the world, into planet Earth. She appeared at Green Hill, inside a base with another portal. The portal beamed the base and the surface and shimmered across the sky. She moved along and hoped to find her ally or her ally's allies. She soon saw something that was running at great speed. Zelda blinked and it was gone. It came back again and it ran again quickly. She knew who that was.

Sonic soon stopped after seeing someone in robes that had probably came from the base where the portal was. "Hello Sonic," Zelda greeted. "It's nice to meet you once again."

"Yeah!" Sonic responded. "It is nice to meet you here! But, what brings you here, Zelda?"

"Your old enemy," Zelda began to explain. "Dr. Robotnik, your old enemy - he was in Hyrule. Midna and Link saw him in Hyrule Field and they are now watching him. He may be teaming up with our enemy as well, Ganondorf. If you do not mind, we can help you defeat your old enemy and bring him back here."

"Hmm, so Eggman's in their world," Sonic whispered to himself. He then spoke to Zelda. "Sure! You can bring Eggman back here! But can I come to Hyrule too?"

"Indeed you may," Zelda answered. "And, you may also bring a friend to accompany you if you wish so."

"Yeah!" Sonic said in his casual, adventurous voice. "I love a good adventure!"

Soon the portal beamed the base and the surface and shimmered across the sky. A figure could be seen in the golden twilight of the area of the portal. It was a large figure that seemed to be highly-muscular. It stepped off of the portal and opened the barrier. Sonic & Zelda stared at the figure until it can be seen clearly. It exited the base, and there it was, a muscular person wielding the Triforce of Power. "Ganondorf!" Zelda said.

Sonic dashed to punch Ganondorf in the face, but he blocked it with his bare hand. Ganon grinned and gazed at his surroundings, looking at the friendly and sunny Green Hill. He took out his Warlock Blade and challenged Princess Zelda in a sword fight. "I wonder how powerful and useful your sword is in combat," Ganondorf said. "Let's see if it can stand the Warlock Blade, princess."

Zelda removed her robes and stood confidently staring at Ganondorf. She drew out her sword and held it in her right hand. She nodded at Sonic the Hedgehog and he dashed off and was already gone. Zelda stared at Ganondorf once more, and saw that he was grinning. They both walked around in a circle, trying to determine who would take the first strike. Soon, Ganondorf rushed to attack the princess. She defended herself, and she realized their sword fight had begun. Loud sounds from the swords were made during their battle, and they both knew it would take a while for it to end.

"I will not allow you to hurt anyone!" Zelda yelled. "We will be there to stop you-"

"You cannot stop me!" Ganondorf interrupted. He distracted Zelda by hitting her sword purposely and soon, he performed a Warlock Punch. Zelda sidestepped, and used Din's Fire on Ganondorf. He stepped backward allowing himself not to get hit by the Din's Fire. His sword and Zelda's sword soon clashed with each other in struggle. _CHING! CHANG! CLINK!_ More loud noises were being made with the swords. Once both of them were in the sword-lock and they were trying to move the other, Zelda used Farore's Wind and warped behind Ganondorf. She then performed Din's Fire on Ganondorf. Ganondorf took damage and fell down on the ground. Zelda soon attacked Ganondorf once again and made him unconscious. It was at that point that Sonic the Hedgehog and others had arrived.

* * *

"So," Shadow began to speak, "Eggman's in Hyrule?"

"Yup," Sonic answered. He soon glimpsed at Ganondorf in the cage as a prisoner to observe. "He is Zelda's enemy."

"We need to stop Eggman," Knuckles spoke while Tails, Amy, Omega and Rouge nodded.

"I suspect more are to arrive in your world," Zelda spoke to Sonic. She soon looked at all of his friends that were there. "It would be the wisest decision to allow for at least two of them stay back in your world in case anything occurs." Sonic nodded at what she was saying, and asked for two of them to stay back watching the portal in Green Hill Zone. "I need two people that need to stay back. Does anyone want to stay back?"

"I will," Amy volunteered.

"I will as well," Tails volunteered as well. "You guys can obviously handle it."

Everyone soon sprinted to get to Green Hill Zone. They arrived there and went into the base. Tails and Amy stayed back to guard the portal. Tails started creating creators and inventions to deal with any enemy that comes out of the portal. Amy helped Tails with that and observed the beauty of Green Hill. Zelda closed the barrier of the portal and everyone soon jumped, including her. Everyone's destination was to go to Hyrule.

* * *

They soon arrived at Hyrule, inside the castle. The princess helped everyone exit the portal, and soon she'd open the barrier of the portal. Everyone but Sonic & Zelda gazed at their surroundings, looking at Hyrule Castle. Knuckles and Rouge were in awe as they looked around the castle, Shadow and Omega began discussing of what they'd do to Eggman, and Sonic & Zelda planned how they'd capture Eggman.

Everyone soon rushed out of Hyrule Castle and marched forward feeling the brisk sensation of the wind in their faces. They all split up individually to look for Link, Midna and Eggman. With all of them distracted, it was the perfect opportunity to take the chance of releasing the King of Evil.

* * *

What resembled to be a figure of a slender individual had entered Hyrule Castle and approached to the room the portal was. The individual had closed the barrier of the portal, and walked inside. It recalled seeing Sonic the Hedgehog, an ally of Link's. It knew where it had come from, and it went there - its destination being, Green Hill Zone of planet Earth. It soon arrived - it glimpsed at a fox creating an invention and a hedgehog gazing at her surroundings finding its pure beauty. The portal soon beamed the base and the surface of the ground and shimmered across the sky. The shadows were temporarily gone, and it revealed the self-proclaimed King of Twilight, Zant.

Zant soon walked outside the base, feeling the sunlight. He soon grabbed the two without taking even a small glimpse at them. He soon dropped Tails and attacked Amy Rose - making her unconscious, seemingly. He soon walked up to Tails, glaring at him with a horrifying look. "Where is he?" he interrogated. "I want to know right now!"

Tails took a second to think who he was talking about, and figured it out. He looked at Zant feeling horrified, and began to speak. "I c-c-can s-show you w-w-where he is."  
"I'll follow you, then," Zant responded.

Tails walked slowly only to hear Zant impatiently ordering for him to speed up. His heard pounded and sweat dripped from the fox's face. He hoped that anyone would see him with whoever that lunatic was. He continued walking until he arrived at where Ganondorf was prisoner in. They walked all the way to Tails' Lab. They entered, and in a cage was an awoken Ganondorf grinning widely at Tails.

Zant opened the cage, releasing Ganondorf. Both of them stood together, grinning widely and creepily while staring at the afraid Tails. He flew away using his two tails to propel himself in the air to fly like a helicopter. He returned to Green Hill Zone trying to awaken the unconscious Amy Rose. Once she woke up, they both hid in a bush for safety waiting for the two evils to approach the base and enter the portal to go back to Hyrule.

As they were waiting, Amy became impatient. She soon began to speak out of boredom. "We should go fight them!"  
"But, Amy!" Tails said. "They're scary and they could be better than us in combat."  
"Do this for Sonic!" Amy said. "We can't let them defeat us! Anyway, you could even use your invention, whatever that is!"  
"I'm still working on it," Tails said. "I won't be able to use it now."

The self-proclaimed King of Twilight and the King of Evil returned to the base of where the portal was. As they were about to enter inside, Amy took out her hammer and yelled as loud as possible, "For Sonic!" She soon rushed in and tried attacking Zant and then Ganondorf. Tails soon tried using his invention even though he said he couldn't, which was a laser-blaster. He aimed it, and tried shooting the two evils. "Steady... aim... fire!"

Ganondorf grinned and clenched his right fist and placed it under his chin to observe the two. He ordered for Zant to deal with them, and so he did. Zant swiftly took away Amy's hammer with his right hand and set it on the floor, and soon he grabbed the laser-blaster with his left hand and set that where the hammer was. He stared at them for a second, and grabbed them both - Amy with the right hand, and Tails with the left hand. He then took rope that was with Tails' equipment and tied both of them, making them helpless. He set them along the front wall of the base, and chuckled at seeing them struggle to break free.

Zant soon walked into the portal and set his destination to Hyrule while Ganondorf stayed in the planet to bring misery and suffering to the world he was in.

* * *

The heroes, all separated, felt a sort of sense that it'd take a while for them to find the three. With weapons at hand to shield themselves from potential enemies, and their eyes to see whatever seems suspicious, it would feel like a long time before they are founded. Shadow the Hedgehog scouted around the perimeter of Hyrule Castle, Knuckles looked upon Hyrule Field while Sonic looked at the other side of Hyrule Field too, Princess Zelda tried finding bases and Rouge set aside her mission by lying down on the ground with a tree being her shade.

It had taken quite a while until Sonic had found a large base in a location he hadn't known. He figured it was Eggman's so-called 'lair.' He called upon his friends and allies to arrive and so, they did. Rouge had flown above the base glimpsing as a window possibly used for solar energy. She soon landed upon it, and looked through it to see what was inside the base. She tried finding traps there but couldn't find any. She knew, somehow, that Eggman isn't an idiot to think that they wouldn't find his base. There had to be a trap inside.

To experiment if there was an actual trap there or not, Knuckles had volunteered to possibly harm himself in the process to examine and test whether there's a trap or not. He carefully glimpsed inside the building and walked into an automatic sliding door gazing around at his surroundings. There were a plethora of portraits of Dr. Robotnik on the walls inside the base - some even included him touching his mustache with one of his two hands. There were many machines with an entrance to fit an entire man. The floor had white tiles and stepping on each of them felt unsafe. Knuckles had walked on every tile in the room and no trap was there. He soon walked forward gazing at a locked door with a cryptogram next to it on the right side. "Step aside!" Shadow lightly pushing Knuckles to the side with a confident look.

The cryptogram required unscrambling two words. The two words they had to unscramble from where "AMSGN'EG ETHASUMC." Shadow stared at the cryptogram for two seconds and quickly configured the entire puzzle. "Finished," Shadow whispering loud enough so that the others could hear. "Cool!" Sonic said. "What was it?"

Shadow turned to his side and stared at Sonic the Hedgehog seriously looking slightly angered. He soon looked down onto the tiles and looked back up to Sonic. Shadow soon whispered two words loudly so everyone can hear what he was about to say. "The cryptogram," Shadow began to speak, "when you unscramble it, it says-" he soon took a pause. Everyone stared at Shadow to hear what he was about to say. "When you unscramble it, it says 'Eggman's Mustache.'" Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles chuckled knowing of how serious he made it sound and how he delivered it perfectly. Zelda smiled and soon walked into the door. "We have an enemy to handle," she said.

* * *

She walked into the door, then walked back out into the front of the base looking worried. She had thought quickly of something and soon said it out loud so everyone could hear. She had a plan. "We cannot have everyone fighting. You see, if anything bad were to occur - like you in being trapped - then who will help you be freed? I shall stay up here, providing assistance to you guys from here. If anything were to occur, I'd come immediately in surprise."  
"Thank you," Shadow said to Zelda. Zelda give a nod and hid inside one of Eggman's machines figuring out how to open it and how to close it.

Everyone else rushed going through the door and into the room. They went downstairs and soon gazed at the room. It was like a massive library filled with dusty and old books that ranged from building small and useless machines to sorcery. They all soon saw Dr. Robotnik going through one of the bookshelves. "Hey, Eggman!" Sonic said with a grin. "Betcha can't beat us, can ya?"

"You!" Eggman said in a low voice. "How'd you get in here, Sonic?"  
"Do you seriously want to know?" Sonic said in boredom.  
"Actually no," Eggman said grinning widely. "It's good that you're here. Very, very good."

Everyone soon walked forward slowly toward Eggman - their fists clenched, and they concentrated on what Eggman would do. Within the moment waiting for when Eggman will start moving, they walked slightly faster trying to get to him. Still keeping the grin, Eggman unexpectedly rushed into his Egg Mech which was by the side of the door and went into the front side of the base. "Hope ya like what you find!" Eggman called out.

"What's that supposed to mea-" Knuckles couldn't finish his words when Eggman closed the door locking them inside.

Eggman soon rushed by going outside of the base hurriedly. Zelda quickly exited one of Eggman's machine and glimpsed at the window seeing Eggman going to the direction of Hyrule Castle. She soon went to the door and took out her sword. She sliced through the metal door with both her brute strength and her sword. It ripped open and she hurried downstairs to see the fighters. "Zelda!" Sonic said having a worried voice. "Look what we've found!"

Zelda found two giant machines that looked like a missile the sizes of a refrigerator down onto the ground. Both of them had a different word upon it. One of the two missiles said, "Hyrule," while the other said, "Earth." The "Earth" missile was slightly smaller than the "Hyrule" one. Eggman had remembered his conversation with Ganondorf and how he had talked about causing enough destruction to the world so he can rebuild it in his own version. Soon, the two machines were kept inside a glass box. The surface below the two machines were opened somehow and the two machines had fallen inside. It was all switched on, somehow.

Soon, Eggman's laughter was heard across the room. "Finally I've trapped you meddling kids!" Eggman said out of nowhere. Sonic saw Eggman opening the door and he dashed outside with Knuckles so they can be freed. Soon, he dashed back inside and took Zelda and dashed back outside. He took everyone one by one, until no one else remained. Knuckles soon pushed Eggman into the room and during the moment, Eggman had chuckled slightly.

"You think you've beaten me?" Eggman said with laughter. He soon brought back up his two giant machines. "My missiles will destroy this world, and cause destruction to yours, Sonic!"  
"Is that what Ganondorf would've wanted?" Zelda said. "I'm sure he doesn't want you to destroy Hyrule, does he?"  
"I absolutely hate him!" Eggman said. "And he's not one to worry about, for I have double-crossed him with my intelligence! For all I know he's already causing destruction to your world, Sonic!"

The glass box was broken and the missiles were moved facing upwards. Eggman unleashed the larger missile and it swiftly and vigorously traveled high up into the air. It was very loud and he knew very well it would cause a large impact once it touches the surface of the ground of Hyrule. He soon swiftly rushed off hurriedly trying to reach Hyrule Castle to get to the portal. In a couple of minutes the missile would touch the ground and he needed to get out of there fast.

He tried running away from the group, but Sonic dashed forward and pushed him to where Shadow and Knuckles could catch him. "Shadow!" Sonic yelled trying to sound louder than the thunderous noises of the missile. "Are you ready for this?" Shadow soon nodded, figuring out what Sonic was about to do. Sonic soon dashed to Hyrule Castle slightly seeing the nighttime sky of Hyrule, going to the room where the portal was, and entered into the portal. He soon arrived at Green Hill Zone, taking a glimpse at Tails and Amy and noticing the nighttime sky and the monsters inside the planet commanded by Ganondorf. Sonic soon freed the two quickly, and dashed to Angel Island to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds.

He soon came back into the portal, all the way to Hyrule and returned to Eggman's base, all doing this in just a couple of seconds. Sonic and Shadow soon absorbed the Chaos Emeralds, and became super. "Super Sonic and Super Shadow!" Knuckles said while gazing at them with Rouge. "You can do this," Zelda said encouraging the two. Zelda soon heard something over the distance, and took out her sword; she saw Link and Midna fighting Zant, and rushed to help them out. Knuckles and Rouge went back downstairs to the library-like room and tried to disassemble the other missile into separate parts and destroy them.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow flew high up into the air where the missile was, and both touched it. They could barely hear anything else other than the thunderous roars of the missile still flying upwards. The two pushed it high enough so that it'd go to space, and so it did. They both soon destroyed the missile into many pieces by continuously unleashing attacks upon it. The missile's thunderous roars had stopped and Hyrule was saved, at last.

Link used his bow and tried to attack Zant - the only thing it did was distract him, and Midna soon swooped in to attack from behind. Link soon took out his sword and went to give a heavy attack to Zant. Zant dodged it and was distracted enough to where he would become unconscious. Zelda's bow soon appeared in her hands and she took a shot at Zant to sustain enough damage upon him to make him faint. It hit Zant, but he was still awake. Zant soon ran away seeing himself outnumbered and never came again for the day.

* * *

Super Sonic and Super Shadow soon returned to the surface of the ground, and returned to their normal state. All the Chaos Emeralds went in the same direction going to the portal and into planet Earth to get to Angel Island. The portal soon beamed across the surface of the ground and shimmered across the sky. Everyone rushed together as a group to get to Hyrule Castle. They all did, and went inside the portal allowing it to appear as a bridge from one destination to the other. They all rushed across and arrived at Green Hill Zone, seeing the nighttime sky and the perilous invasion by Ganondorf and his army.

Everyone soon split up individually to defeat all of Ganondorf's army - Zelda tried finding Ganondorf, and so she did. Ganondorf saw her coming towards him with a sword and a bow. He turned from his grin to an angered frown staring at Zelda. He soon turned away. "So you wish to do this again," he started to speak. "In this perilous invasion, you think that I'd be in this battle with you? I'm quite sure you've brought your allies with you."  
"I will not allow you to take over this world!" Zelda said. "Your ally tried to destroy Hyrule if you haven't already known, and will you insist upon continuing on accomplishing what he'd ask for?"  
"I've known he'd try to deceive me," Ganondorf began to explain. "His betrayal would cause me to bring destruction to this world, not cause enough destruction to this world so he'd rebuild it in his own version. But since you've arrived here trying to end my plans, I'll allow myself to take my minions with me and go. I will not waste my time knowing that this planet is useless to me."

Ganondorf soon ordered his minions to return with him to Hyrule, his destination being his castle. His plan ceased to continue, and no destruction had occurred upon the useless planet other than merely taking small portions of land. Finally everything would be over, and everyone would return to their normal lives.

Everyone soon were at Green Hill Zone, congratulating each other for their victory. They were right outside the base, with Zelda, Link, and Midna ready to return to Hyrule. "Thanks, guys!" Sonic said to both his team and Zelda's team. Everyone soon smiled except Shadow the Hedgehog, although he did congratulate the others. Link nodded and went inside the base to the portal to go back to Hyrule, and Midna followed too after smiling at them and saying, "thanks" and "nice job."  
"Goodbye," Zelda said to everyone. Everyone waved back at Zelda, and she soon left to get back to Hyrule.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said slightly feeling annoyed. "Where the heck is Eggman?"  
"Oh yeah," Knuckles said feeling a little sorry, "I forgot about him. Sorry."  
"It's fine," Sonic replied.  
"So does this call for a celebration?" Tails said while Amy wondering that too.

Everyone once again returned to their normal lives.

* * *

Epilogue

In just a day, the "Sonic & Zelda" alliance formed once more to stop the ruthless evils Ganondorf, Zant, Eggman, and all of their minions. With challenges coming and going all so suddenly, and the brisk sensation of feeling the air and all the things around them being slightly forgotten during that one day, it had become worth it. Reunions had occurred and it was all good in the end. Now it was time to relax and return to their normal lives, saving the day in their world, whether it be in Hyrule or planet Earth. But there are still reunions of individuals - which is still great.

* * *

A beacon of light soon appeared unexpectedly somewhere in Green Hill Zone. Sonic dashed in less than a fraction of a second and arrived at the where the beacon of light was. He glimpsed at a Warp Pad that had a crystal-like appearance and gazed at the people that had arrived. There upon the Warp Pad stood Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. "Hi, Sonic!" Steven said to Sonic being optimistic. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks!" Sonic replied. "How are you, Steven? And, how is everyone else?"

"Oh, thanks for asking!" Steven replied. "We're doing great!"

Steven soon ushered Sonic to the Warp Pad, asking him to come to Beach City. He accepted, and walked upon the Warp Pad. They soon warped to the Crystal Temple letting out a beacon of light. They soon came, letting out once again another beacon of light. Steven welcomed Sonic into his Beach House. They came in, and started talking about other individuals.

"Do you think you're going to be a part of the tournaments?" Sonic asked. "I mean, you're welcome to participate in it."  
"Thanks," Steven said. "But no thanks. I mean, it is pretty fun to watch."  
"I feel as though some of the competitors are better in sword combat than am I," Pearl sighed while Lapis Lazuli and Garnet smiled.  
"It is kinda fun to watch though," Peridot started talking. "I'm sure you guys have a lot... I mean, a LOT of watchers."  
"Yep, we do!" Sonic said. They soon changed the conversation.

"How are they?" Sonic asked about them.  
"They're doing great, I guess!" Steven answered. "Some of them are at Hyrule right now talking to Zelda, Midna and Link. I think it's Undyne, Frisk, Sans and Papyrus while the rest are doing their own thing. Oh, and there are still more. There's Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and even more! I hope they're having fun!"  
"I'm sure they are!" Sonic replied. He soon realized what he was doing back at Green Hill. "Anyway, I gotta run! See ya, Steven and the Crystal Gems!"  
Everyone soon said 'bye' with Amethyst's and Peridot's voices being the loudest. Sonic dashed off onto the Warp Pad and went back to Green Hill Zone to continue his battle with Eggman.

"Sonic!" Eggman said. "You returned once again!"

Sonic soon was ready to fight. Eggman sent some of his minions to attack Sonic and introduced him to his large machine. A few seconds later, both of them stared at each other with confidence and determination. Eggman was about to give Sonic his strongest attacks. Sonic grinned and knew that the winner would be quite obvious. "You won't beat me this time, you furry little hedgehog!" Eggman said.  
"We'll see about that!" Sonic replied.  
The two soon clashed with each other, one of them giving it their all and one of them being somewhat bored at always having to confront them.

* * *

:)


End file.
